Crimson
by AnimegirlZ.09
Summary: I don't want to give too much away, but: A girl, named Middnitte, with a lonely and hurtful past, moves away from her parents in the middle of her high school year and attends a high school called Sweet Amoris High School. Her beginning was not sweet at all, but that all changes when she meets a boy from school on summer vacation. Rated T for violence, mature content mentions.RRR!
1. The meeting

**Hey guys! Been such a LONG time since I've been on, huh? I got a MAJOR writers block on my other story and decided I'll pause that for a second. **

**Right now, I've been playing this WONDERFULL game called My Candy Love, or Amour Sucre…which ever one you choose, it's fine by me! **

**I DO NOT OWN IT! ALL I OWN IS MY CANDY AND MY CANDY'S AUNT! And if any of what I wrote is similar to what you wrote, I'm sorry, I didn't take it, I had no idea. So here we go! Hope you enjoy! Read, rate and review please! Also give me ideas!**

I dug my toes into the sand. It was; ironically, cool, despite the hot sun at its highest point. "Mmm…" I imagined going into the water, but I didn't know how to swim, I would drown.

"It's nice out today." Nathaniel said coming up behind me. "Oh! Yeah…I would love to go into the water…but I'm pretty sure I'll drown." I said. "Really? Why is that?" I blushed.

Looking at his big toe I said. "Don't laugh…its personal, so don't tell anyone either! I-" An annoying high pitched shriek cut me off the trail.

"NATHANIEL! COME QUICK! EMERGANCY! CALL 911!" Nathaniel sighed. "Oh boy. Better check what's up with Amber. See ya later." He rose, and walked away.

I made a disgusted face. Whatever Amber was yapping about, was probably a fly on a table minding its own business.

"What a freak show…" I mumbled to myself. I leaned forward to get a better view to the ocean below. Then I felt something cold and wet on my back. I gasped and stoop up. I tumbled into someone, but before I fell, the someone caught me. "Is…is it okay if I put on the sunscreen?" A familiar low voice said.

"Uh…sure...why not?" I slowly sat down and took off my light tank top. My bikini was under. Shutting my eyes tight I jolted every time he put his cold hand on me. "C-Castiel! D-Don't go that far!" I blushed. "Oh…I'm sorry…" He made his way around my stomach.

I started to giggle. "D-don't go there either! I'm-I'm tick-" Too late. I was cracking up too hard and I fell backwards, on top of Castiel.

My fit of laughter stopped immediately. I felt Castiel's strong arms embrace me. "Be careful. A lady does not fall backwards while laughing." He stood pulling me up too. "Come. Let's go for a swim." I pulled away.

"I-I can't…" I stuttered. "Why not? It'll only be in the shallows." Castiel insisted.

"You don't understand! I mean I _can't._" I said trying not to give too much away.

Castiel looked confused for a second. "But that's what you said earlier…"

I sighed. "Don't laugh…or tell anyone, it's personal…now for two…"

Castile nodded. "I won't." he said.

"I-I can't swim. I know it's very unusual, because I'm in high school…but I never learned." I turned my head away so he couldn't see how my face was redder than his crimson hair. After a while, he took my hand.

"Then…" his face came close to mine. "…I'll teach you." He led me down to the water.

"N-No…heh…it-it's okay! I don't need to learn! Don't waste your time teaching me!"

Castiel stepped into the water. But, I want to." He grabbed my hand and pulled me in close to him.


	2. The swim

**WHOOP! This chappy is gonna be fun! Enjoy! R,R&R PLEASE!**

My heart started beating. "Wha-what are you doing?!" I yelped as Castiel pulled me underwater. I struggled to keep my head above water.

Castiel let me go. "Don't throw a fit. The water is just waist high." I inhaled slowly.

Castiel held out his hand. "We're going deep. Hold onto me. I won't let you drown."

I hesitantly took it, and without a word he plunged down.

I held onto his hand tightly, yet I felt myself slipping. Castiel might've felt it too. He slowed and wrapped his arm around my waist. He then motioned to his neck, I enfolded my arms around it, and Castiel was off again. The farther we went from shore, the tighter I squeezed Castiel's neck. My eyes started hurting, so closed them super tight.

I was running out of breath. I couldn't hold it much longer. Just as I was about to give in, Castiel broke through the surface. I gasped for air. I was still clutching to his neck tight.

"It's okay; we're at shore now, knee deep water. You can let go now." Castiel said in a low assuring voice. I let go of him and sat.

"Idiot…why'd you go so deep and far?" I said. Castiel chuckled. "So you could get the feel of the water."

I scoffed. "More like suffocating me." I looked towards the sky. I could see the sun going down. "Come on. It's getting dark." Castiel said already leaving.

"Hey! Don't leave me!" I ran after him, but the water wouldn't allow me to. I ell head first in. "Ow…" I groaned. "Are you okay?" Castiel asked. "You're bleeding!" He sounded alarmed.

"It's just a cut…It doesn't hur-Ow!" Blood trickled down my cheek and into the water. "It's really big." Castiel said kneeling down.

"It hurts…It's your entire fault!" I accused. Castiel didn't say anything; instead he stood and picked me up, like a bride.

"I can walk! It's just my head!" I said. "Yes. I know. But you're loosing a lot of blood. You'll get dizzy and fall again. Trust me, its best like this." Castiel said.

"I…" I started coughing. "…I'm cold…" My eyes closed and I dozed off.

**OKAY! I'll stop there…I didn't originally put this into chapters, so I apologize for the abrupt endings…I hope you are enjoying it so far! There are MANY surprises to come!**


	3. Don't leave

**Ah…Another chapter! This chap is going to be kind of….short….if I don't make it like that, it'll cut into my next chapter…so please accept my apology, R,R&R PLEASE! **

The next thing I knew, I was in a bed. Nathaniel and Lysander beside me. A few feet back, Amber and her friends were standing, giving me the evil eye. Leaning at the door, was Castiel. "How…how long was I out? Ow!" I touched the place where the cut was in my head. There was gauze on it.

"Don't touch it! It'll hurt more, and heal slower." Lysander said. "You were out about 5 hours." Nathaniel said. "The cut's that bad? All I did was fall face flat in the water…" My eyes drifted to Castiel.

"The ground was smooth…I felt no rocks or anything…" I winced. The cut was hurting really bad now. "We'll leave you alone." Nathaniel said.

"Yeah." Li said in agreement. Everyone followed Nathaniel out, but Castiel stayed put.

"Thank you…Castiel…thank you for carrying me here…" I said. Castiel came up to me. "Eh, its okay…does…does it hurt?" He asked.

He touched my face as if to caress it. I grimaced. "Yes…yes it hurts a lot!" Castiel pursed his lips. "I'm sorry…for even taking you out there…" He said.

I laughed a little "Ha ha…it's okay…It was my fault. For running in the water…heh…don't take the blame…"

"Okay…I'll be going then…hope you feel better in the morning…" With that he walked out.

It hurt to see him walk away. When I first enrolled to Sweet Amoris, my impression on him was not good, my beginning was not good. I hated him till my guts fell out. But over the year, I started to have feelings for him. Now, summer vacation is here, and I happen to be at the same beach everyone else is in. Only once, in the 4 months I've known Castiel, we were about to kiss. But Lysander had interrupted us as Castiel was pulling my face close to his. "Don't…go…Castiel…" I whispered to myself.

"I don't want to be alone here…"

**ENDING RIGHT HERE! I'm sorry for the late update…I haven't gotten a hold of the desktop comp. In a long time, it has this story in it…and my laptop doesn't have word…it's windows 8… so, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R,R&R PLEASE!**


	4. The kiss

**Okay…this chapter is going to have a HUGE spoiler. So if you haven't played My Candy Love Halloween Special 2011, I suggest you play it right now! Anyway! On with the story! R,R&R PLEASE!**

I heard a soft 'pat pat pat' of rain on the open window sill. Lightning struck and a figure was standing next to me. "Dimitri?!" I gasped.

"And Black!" A bat said fluttering in beside Dimitri. "Yeah, you too Black." I grinned "What are you guys doing here?"

Dimitri smiled. "A visit…you're hurt badly…" he said. "Yes! We haven't seen you since FOREVER!" Black tittered; he landed upside down on a shelf. "Oh Black, it's been 4 weeks. But it did seem like forever." I giggled.

"Anyway," Dimitri said. "How did you get hurt so bad?" "I…Castiel took me swimming, and when we were going on land, I ran in the water and fell face flat. There was nothing sharp or anything…yet it had and effect…" I said giving a brief summary of what had happened.

Dimitri nodded, and without a word he swept forward, his lips touched mine, and he kissed me. "You are loosing too much blood. I wish there's some way I could put it back in…but a vampire can only suck out and not in…" he said.

"It's…it's okay! I don't need blood!" I said, laughing nervously. "Dimitri! It's time to go!" Black said. Dimitri sighed. "See you later, then, bye." He vanished before I could say goodbye back. I closed my eyes.

My lips had a weird after happening. "That…was…my…first…kiss…from a vampire!" I whispered to myself. My eyes felt heavy and I fell asleep.

I felt a small poke in my back. "Sweetie, wake up!" I rubbed my eyes. "Wh…Auntie?! What are you doing here?! I thought you weren't going to the beach…" "Oh honey! That cute, sweet boy Nathaniel called and told me what happed. *sigh* He seemed to be so concerned! When I got here, he was beside you. His eyes were lost…*sigh* you two look so good together! Oh! You look good with every boy here…" her eyes darkened. "Except for that one boy…the red-headed boy…he's too gangster for you." She spat those words out. "Go for the sweet boys, sweetie."

She caressed my face and turned to leave. "Oh! Wait! Here! I brought you a little gift." She gave me a box. I opened it. Inside were a necklace, ring, and bracelet. They all matched. They were all black with a silver heart. Covering the hearts half-way, were two dark-blue bones crossing over each other. "Auntie, you didn't have to…" I looked up and found myself alone. She had already left. "I thought you hated bones and stuff…" I said to myself.

"You're still not up?" I jolted "What?! I'm up! God, you scared me!" Castiel laughed. "Who was that women?" he asked.

"She's my aunt…hey; can you put this necklace on me? I can't open the latch thingy…" I held it out for Castiel to take. "Uh…sure…" He took the necklace and put it on me. "Thanks!" I said.


	5. The lesson and then the MAGIC

**I hope you liked the last chapter! If you read it without playing 2011 Halloween Special…you just ruined it for yourselves…. In this chapter, Middnitte and Castiel get closer! ENJOY! R, R&R PLEASE!**

A sharp pain came over me. My knees buckled and I fell back. "Whoa!" Castiel caught me. "You okay?" Uh…yeah…my head-just a sudden shock of pain…" I rubbed my temple.

"Thank you for catching me."

"Hey, no prob."

"Now you understand…why I never learned to swim…my parents died like that…when I was little, maybe about 2-3 years old…My aunt took me in and never taught me because of that…"

"I had no idea…"

It's not your fault, I should've told you…but I didn't…" Castiel still hasn't let me go. I was hung ¾ above from the ground. "Uh…ahem…you can let me go now…" But instead of letting go, he wrapped his arms tighter around my waist

"You don't look well. Did something happen?" He whispered.

"I-I do? Nothing happened…except…except for Dimitri kissing me…just before my aunt came." I felt Castiel's arms grow tighter and tighter.

"Dimitri, huh? Who is he?"

"He's a vampire…but he doesn't drink human blood…only animals." I laughed nervously. Castiel let me go. I turned to face him.

"Let me tell you something. Never let anyone touch you like this." He grasped my hand and pulled me close. Then he put his other hand around the back of my waist.

"But…but you just did it!" I exclaimed. He ignored me and continued.

"Two, never let anyone get close to you…such as your face." His face came close to mine. "And three, never let anyone kiss you…"

I gasped as Castiel pressed his lips against mine. I slowly wrapped my arms around him, and kissed him back. We kissed till we needed air.

"Understood?" He said "Ye…yes…what about you? You just did what you told me not to let happen…"

Castiel stepped back. "I said anyone, that includes me…you should've pushed me away…why didn't you? He leaned on the dresser.

I blushed. Why didn't I?

"Because…because I love you…" I said surprising both me and Castiel.

He turned and started to walk out the door. For a moment I stood stunned. When I came to my senses, I ran after Castiel. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to a hug.

"I have something to add, Castiel, never accept someone's confession of their feelings…is that what you did? If you did…it hurts me…makes me think you have no feelings for me, even after what happened…whatever it is, I still love you."

I started to pull away, but only to be pulled closer to Castiel.

"You…got the wrong idea….I do have feelings for you…strong feelings…more like…I love you. You got hurt because of me…and I don't want that to happen again." Castiel said petting my hair.

"Heh… it can't be true!" I stammered. "What can't? Is it something I said?" Castiel asked eagerly.

"True love first kiss… everything fell together after we kissed…but…my head still hurts…"

Castiel lifted my chin. "Then let's see what happens when we kiss again."

I blushed. Ever though the confessions were out, I still couldn't believe at how natural Castiel was.

"Yeah…but what I-"

Castiel's sweet lips pushed against mine, for the second time that day.

Castiel backed me against the hallway wall. I imagined us like 'Beauty and the Beast'. Fireworks sprouting in the night sky as the couple kissed.

I wasn't sure, but I thought I felt a tickle on my forehead. I pulled away from Castiel and touched it.

Surprisingly I felt no gauze.

"What the…where's my band-aid?!"

Castiel gawked. "More important, where's you wound?" I looked into a nearby mirror. "Yeah…"

There was no trace of it, no scar or no scab.

"Anyway, you look beautiful in that necklace." Castiel said. "Even without it, you are beautiful."

**Whoa…..that was LONG! So Middnitte and Castiel just kissed each other TWICE in the same day…..hey, I wonder, I hardly ever make my characters eat…they have stomachs like mine….I don't eat that much…so I hope you like this chapter. And don't forget to R,R&R!**


	6. Everything happens to qiuck

**Sorry for the wait! All this holiday stuff…guests just started pouring into my house…anyway, here's the next chapter! Amber gets jealous and does something horrible! R,R&R PLEASE!**

I touched the necklace. My eyes drifted to the back of the hall in the mirror. I saw blonde hair, them Ambers head attached to it.

I smiled. "Thank you Castiel!" I said a little louder than normal. I watched in amusement as Amber gaped furiously.

I stepped closer to Castiel and put my arms around his neck. "Play along! Amber's in the intersection!" I whispered winking.

"I absolutely LOVE this necklace! You're so kind to give it to me!"

Castiel nodded, and then laughed. He grabbed my waist and twirled me around. "Oh, you're welcome! How could I not? You're my sunshine! You are my everything!" he said.

I blushed. Even though it was a fraud, I knew he meant it. I bit my lip. I was about to lay my head on Castiel's shoulder when I felt a sharp, painful tap on mine.

"Ahem!" Amber cleared her throat. She made a much calmer approach than I thought she would.

"Get away from Castiel! He's mine! I met him first! I knew him longer! He did something for ME FIRST!" Amber hissed. She raised a hand as if she was going to slap me.

She was.

I braced myself for the worst. I watched as her hand raised higher and higher, then back down with not that much speed.

At the corner of my eye I saw Castiel's hand reach out to stop Amber's. With one hand grasping Amber's hand, Castiel wrapped his free arm around my shoulders.

"Stop it Amber! Just stop thinking for yourself like a selfish swine, and think for others! I have not once seen you do that. And that event happened WAY back in kindergarten! I never had positive feelings for you, so I don't know what you're thinking! And,"

Castiel brought me closer to him. "And Middnitte is my girlfriend. So if you touch her in any way, make her upset, or bother her with anything, I'm going to be very mad."

He dropped Amber's hand like a torn rag doll and wiped his hand on the wall. "Come on, Middnitte, let's leave this ungrateful girl." Castiel gave Amber a look then turned and walked away, holding my hand tight.

I could hear sobbing then glass shattering. I swirled around. Amber was crouching on the ground with her hands tight against her chest.

The sound of footsteps thundered down the hallway. Nathaniel ran up to Amber, worried. She whispered something in his ear then showed him something.

Castiel and I plunged toward them. "What happened? Is she hurt?" I blurted. Nathaniel gave me a shocked look.

"You…you're all better? How?" Castiel and I shared a look. "Long story! What happened to Amber?" Castiel said.

I nodded. Nathaniel stood. "Well she says Middnitte pushed her hand to the mirror and hand smashed through it…now it's all…bloody…"

Castiel frowned. "That's impossible! Middnitte was with me from the beginning! Amber did it herself!" Castiel waved his arms angrily.

"My sister won't do that!" Nathaniel looked at his sister.

"Do you think I'm capable of such things? Why would I hurt myself? I'm not emo!" Amber ranted, tears pouring down her cheeks like water falls.

"Yes. Yes you are. You have done other horrible things before. Like stealing the exams and getting Nathaniel in trouble. Stealing Ken's money, taking his phone number and emailing him, passing as me, with a hate letter! You have also pushed me around hundreds of times! So stop lying about this! I did nothing to you…"

I felt my eyes burn. I looked up at the ceiling. I saw something peculiar.

***sighs* I want to go on…but this is the end of this chapter…I have to tell you guys something before I go on., Middnitte's aunt was the one who got her hurt. She's really a magical being. She knew that Castiel and Middnitte were supposed to get together, so she made lots of things occur. She made all the bad things that happened to Middnitte happen. Now, don't think she's evil, she did it for Middnitte's sake. Since Middnitte's past was horrible…she needed a boy like Castiel to comfort her… **** I hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
